Aaron and Emily: Identity
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Alright more bonding with Emily and Hotch. Oh and poor Dave gets ganged up on. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So this episode is a little hard to write for. I don't think I'll be bringing up anything from the episode but who knows, something might pop in there. Have fun.

Disclaimer: It is confirmed, I am the proud owner of a fractured wrist. But that's it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat at her desk and watched Hotch argue on the phone in his office. From the way she could tell he was trying to keep calm, she knew he was on the phone with Hailey.

"That been happening a lot?"

Emily turned as Dave stood at her side.

"Sadly, yeah." Emily said. "I don't know why but Hailey is not making this easy on him."

Dave leaned against Emily's desk and crossed his arms. "I've know Aaron and Hailey for a while. Hailey's always had it in her head that she can change who Aaron is if she argues with him enough. She figured he'd give in and do what she wanted."

"Did it work?" Emily asked.

Dave shook his head. "Not nearly as often as Hailey would have liked. Hailey married a very strong-willed man who doesn't like being told what to do."

Emily smiled. "Yeah I've noticed that."

Dave looked around quick and made sure no one was within hearing distance.

"What do you get out of this Prentiss?" Dave asked.

Emily frowned. "What are you talking about Rossi?"

"Helping Aaron through all this. What are you getting out of it?" Dave said.

Emily crossed her arms. "He's my friend, Rossi. I don't want anything out of this other then for Hotch to come out the other side ok."

Dave held up a hand. "Ok Emily, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah you did." Emily said. "But that's ok. I knew at some point someone who knew was going to question why I'm choosing to help my male boss through his separation and possibly divorce."

"Is that why the rest of the team doesn't know that it's you helping him?" Dave asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, we don't want them looking at it the wrong way."

"You do know that you work with the best profilers around right?" Dave said. "They will pick up on it eventually."

"And when they do, we'll tell them." Emily said. "Until then it's between you, me, and Hotch."

Both whipped around with the rest of the bullpen as Hotch slammed his phone down. Emily bit her lip, knowing there were too many people watching for her to go to him. Dave nudged her with his arm.

"Go." he said. "I'll keep the others at bay."

Emily gave Dave a smile and made her way to Hotch's office. She looked at Dave one more time before knocking on the door and making her way in.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he looked up and saw Emily standing just inside his office doorway.

"I take it everyone heard that." Hotch guessed.

Emily nodded and walked in all the way, closing the door. "Yeah but Dave's taking care of them."

Hotch waved his hand at one of the guest chairs and Emily sat down.

"I was supposed to be able to see Jack this weekend and Hailey decided she wants to take him to see his grandparents." Hotch explained.

Emily crossed her arms. "That's not right. It's been almost what? Three weeks since you've last had any time with him."

Hotch nodded. "You see the reason for my anger. I tried to get her to let me see him for a few hours but she wouldn't."

Emily sighed. "This is sort of pulling the last straw on any chance of you two getting back together isn't it?"

"It is." Hotch said. "God I hate this. Fighting about when I get to see my own son. The way Hailey's acting, she wasn't like this when we were together."

Emily didn't know what to say so she said the only thing she could.

"I am so sorry Hotch. You don't deserve this."

Hotch gave Emily a half smile. "Thank you Emily."

Emily stood up. "Come over tonight. I'll make dinner. Drag Dave along too; I get the feeling the only time that man eats is when we all do together during cases."

Hotch chuckled. "Seven?"

Emily nodded. "Seven."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave huffed at Hotch's side. "I eat just fine."

Hotch smirked. "Don't try and argue with her Dave, it won't get you anywhere."

Dave stuck his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't going to argue." he saw Hotch's raised brow. "Ok maybe a little. But she doesn't need to feed me."

Hotch shook his head and raised his hand to knock. Before he could make contact with the door, it opened. A smirked Emily was on the other side.

"You warned him not to argue right?" Emily said, her question for Hotch.

Hotch nodded. "I did but he's not very good at listening."

"I'm standing right here." Dave said. "Really Em,"

Emily shook her head. "Get your ass in here Rossi. You're gonna eat if Hotch has to hold you down while I shovel the food in."

Dave looked at Hotch for help but the other man was just smiling while shaking his head. Dave sighed and made his way in to the apartment, Hotch right behind him.

"How'd you get him here with him bolting?" Emily asked Hotch as she closed and locked her door.

"I just didn't tell him where we were going until we were here." Hotch said.

Emily smirked again. "Well look at that, Aaron Hotchner does know how to play dirty."

Hotch laughed and followed Emily to where Dave was leaning against the kitchen island.

"So what are we eating?" Dave asked, trying to smother the smile he felt coming while watching the two.

Emily looked at the older man. "Oh now you want to eat?"

Dave threw his hands up. "I'm here, might as well."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So more bonding between not only Emily and Hotch but I threw Dave in there too. Building the group relationship right from the start. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Oh side note, I have a poll on my profile. Go check it out, it has to do with the series. Thanks!

End Transmission

Sarah here! Yay! Dave sees it! Of course, the rest of the team seems about as blind as bats. *looks at Lacy* Punctuation hun. Use it. Kisses~Sarah


End file.
